Watching
by Fading Grace
Summary: Young Yuki sits silently while Akito has meetings, and watches the people around him. A gift for Adi88.


This is to celebrate Jauary 20th, which is still a bit off, but I'm getting impatient (a bad character trait). Plus, I wanted to upload something.

January 20th, a year ago, was the day that some chick (who is now my bestest FF friend ever) gave me a review for the first time. Yeah, I know, it means nothing and no one cares.

Read happily!

* * *

For a very long time, Yuki didn't talk to anyone except Akito-san. 

When Akito-san couldn't play with him, Yuki couldn't do anything at all. Eventually, Akito-san announced that Yuki could come with him. Almost once a week, they went into the room and had the meetings that meant that they couldn't play.

Really, Yuki wasn't very impressed. It was only a big room, like every other big room in the Main House. It didn't even have any good toys.

Akito-san always sat on the window's ledge and told Yuki to sit down on the cushion against the wall. Akito-san told him never to speak when someone was meeting with him.

So Yuki sat there, silently, as different people were led in to meet with Akito-san. That first day, he developed a new hobby; watching.

Of course, Akito-san was the best thing to watch, when boring people were meeting with him. Yuki had always thought that Akito-san was pretty, much prettier than anyone else, ever, even his mother. Black hair, white skin, and so very, very graceful… The first time Yuki had seen Akito-san, he had thought that he was a porcelain doll, and was surprised that Akito-san could move at all.

And so, Yuki passed the meeting days, never seeing the stuffy men in suits that looked just like all the men that had been at his father's business meetings.

The first person he was interested in was Hatori. Hatori was tall, thin, and old – maybe he didn't even live with his parents anymore. Yuki felt a connection, because he didn't live with his parents, either. Other than that, though, he couldn't figure out why he took notice.

Finally, after seeing him come in to meet Akito-san at least once a week, Yuki remembered where he had seen him before. Hatori was at the banquet that he went to every New Years. There was a new connection. Did that mean that Hatori was something else, just like Yuki was the Rat?

Almost as frequently, Shigure showed up. Tall again, but wider at the shoulders, and with darker eyes. Maybe he was old, like Hatori. Yuki saw them talking to each other once when they were in the hall. They seemed closer than even Akito-san and Yuki were. And Shigure was from the banquet, too.

Only a few times, and then only at the same time as Shigure, there was Ayame. Ayame was Yuki's brother. Yuki would stare at him with undivided attention. Maybe that was what he would look like when he was old, Yuki would imagine. Except that his hair and eyes weren't the same color, of course. And he wouldn't grow his hair long like Ayame had.

Maybe he would learn to smile like Ayame did, Yuki would imagine, and be glad.

Ritsu was energetic. Once, Ritsu came to meet Akito-san in a woman's kimono. Akito-san made fun of him, because Ritsu was a boy and boys shouldn't wear girl's clothes. Yuki thought Ritsu looked pretty, though, and never dared tell Akito-san so.

All of them were pretty. Yuki was glad that he had so many pretty people to watch. It was always his secret, Yuki's own opinion, this thing that Akito-san hadn't told him already. It was his small, small indulgence, and he never, ever let Akito-san see.

Kagura was funny, and just watching her made Yuki tired. Kagura was the first girl that he'd seen in a long time, besides the aunties that gave him and Akito-san the things they wanted.

Rin was as pale as Akito-san, and she disappeared for a while before Yuki heard Hatori talking about Rin being sick. Yuki was sad that she was sick, since Rin had very nice hair that went everywhere, and she always seemed more spirited. Rin was good to watch.

The first time Yuki saw Hatsuharu outside of the banquet, he was being scolded by Akito-san for breaking something. It was odd, since Hatsuharu was so polite to Akito-san. The longer Hatsuharu went without reacting, the louder Akito-san yelled.

How could Hatsuharu sit through that from Akito-san? Yuki cried, and he wasn't the focus. When Akito-san yelled, the world was over.

Momiji spoke German half the time and, the rest of the time, he said cryptic things to Akito-san that almost made sense to Yuki. Maybe Akito-san understood the things better than Yuki did, because he became angry easily when Momiji was there.

Yuki was there when Hiro and Kisa met Akito-san. They both cried, just as everyone cried when they met Akito-san for the first time. They were still very little then, and he was allowed to hold Kisa in his arms. She was very affectionate. It made him very happy, to touch the piece of art that he was watching and deciphering each time.

He remembered the most recent banquet, how it had felt so good to watch all of them talking and laughing together. It was too bad that he didn't belong in their world. This was as close as he could get.

Last, there was the other one. The one with brown hair, who was old, too. Yuki had seen him at the banquet; he knew that for sure. But if Yuki was with Akito-san, this one never was. Not even once did he meet with Akito-san in that large room.

When Yuki was falling asleep, only once, Akito-san got up from the bed next to his and left. Yuki was worried, and followed behind to see what was bothering Akito-san. Was Akito-san going to throw up? Did Yuki need to get an auntie to help?

Akito-san went into the garden and the mysterious person was there, sitting down in the moonlight. Akito-san sat down on top of him, and leaned against him, and neither of them said anything.

Yuki had never realized how small Akito-san was. Or how weak, sometimes.

Why hadn't Akito-san ever shown him this? Was Yuki not trusted enough?

But when Yuki went back to the room and waited for Akito-san, he thought about trust, and all of the thoughts he had had about the interesting banquet people. He never told Akito-san what he had seen.

That was when Yuki decided to stop watching and learn to speak for himself.

* * *

Ah...yes. It probably has some deeper meaning. Things that I write usually do. Review, if you like. 


End file.
